


A Little Champagne

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Sex and alcohol... Barbara surprises Tommy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy and I fell through the front door of his house in Eaton Row, our arms linked.

“Do you want a drink or shall we go straight to bed?”

“Have you got any Champagne?”

“Champagne? I thought you only drank beer.”

I smiled at him wickedly, “I believe I could develop a taste for it if we take a bottle upstairs and I can drink it out of your belly button.”

Tommy’s gaze came up to meet mine so sharply I thought he would do himself an injury.

“Careful there, you nearly gave yourself whiplash.”

“Did you just say what I thought I heard you say?”

“Are you offended by the suggestion?”

“Not in the slightest, you just surprised me.”

“That’s good, because I enjoy surprising you; now, about that Champagne?”

“If you promise that you are going to drink it out of my navel then yes.”

“I promise; and I promise to do a lot more besides. I am going to do everything in my power to keep you satisfied, happy and content.”

Tommy hurried to his wine cooler and retrieved a bottle before hunting me upstairs. He put the bottle down on his chest of drawers and we kissed, undressing as we did so. Once we were both naked I flopped down onto the bed and he retrieved the bottle.

“Do you want to open this or shall I?”

“You can open it; I don’t want to do myself a mischief and not be able to fulfil my promise to you.”

“Then you get into bed and I will join you in a second.”

“Your wish is my command.”

I pushed the duvet off onto the floor and then lay on the bed, propped up on one arm so I could watch him as he deftly opened the bottle, placed it on the bedside table, and joined me on the bed.

I wrapped my body around his, rolling us so that he was flat on the bed and I was straddling him. I picked the bottle of Champagne off the bedside cabinet and tipped a small amount in his belly button. Still holding the bottle, I leant forward and began to lap at the fizzy liquid pooling there. Tommy arched his upper body off of the bed. I smiled and continued with what I was doing, loving that I could do this to him, that I could make him drop his professional mask and just be himself. I tipped a little more Champagne into his belly button and started lapping again; this time he let out a low moan and grabbed hold of the bedding either side of him in a vice like grip.

I put the bottle down and began to lick and kiss my way up his body, nibbling on both of his nipples before kissing my way along his clavicle, up his neck and along his jawline. He wrapped his arms around me, moving us both onto our sides, and slid one of his legs between mine. He managed to hit my sweet spot and soon I was moaning like he had been.

“You are a very wicked woman, and I totally love you for it. You make me adventurous; you make me try things I have never done before. Everything feels new with you, and I’m loving it.”

“It is the same for me. I feel that I can be open with you, that I can embrace sides of myself that I didn’t feel that I could before. There’s no judgment with you, just loving acceptance, and I feel that I can never really show you how much I love and appreciate you for that.”

“You do show me; you show me with every thought and every action. Everything you have just said about there being no judgment but loving acceptance; I get that from you too. We are a good team. People may well look at us from the outside and think that we are complete opposites, but together we form a whole. We are perfect together, and I love you.”

“I love you too, and I do believe that we still have nearly a full bottle of Champagne to get through. Now, where's my drinking vessel?”

“Oh no, it’s my turn now.”

I laughed as Tommy picked up the bottle and poured some of the bubbling liquid into my belly button. Replacing the bottle, he bent down and took tiny sips from my skin, before copying me and lapping at the alcohol that was pooled there.

“Found something that you like down there?”

He nodded, “yes thank you, I am quite content, but I think it is going to take me quite a while to drink the whole bottle, so if you would just entertain yourself for a while…”

I hooked a finger under his chin and drew him up the bed until his eyes were level with mine.

“Oh no, that’s not how we are going to play this game. If there’s any entertaining to do, then I expect you to pull your weight in that department.”

“And what do you expect me to do in order to pull my weight in that department as you so tastefully put it?”

“I was thinking that perhaps, just perhaps, we could share that bottle of Champagne in between making mad and passionate love. We both have belly buttons so I think that it is only fair that we share.”

“Is it written anywhere that I can only drink the Champagne out of your navel?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“I was thinking of somewhere else that I would like to drink it from.”

“I’m not going to stop you.”

“Then perhaps we should move this into the bathroom where it is easier to clear up. I want to pour Champagne over your body and lick it off, and I don’t want to explain to my housekeeper why the sheets are soaked, the towels I think we can get away with!”

I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with Tommy following me carrying the Champagne. He put half of the towels on the floor and I lay down on them. Tommy lay down on his side next to me, the bottle in his hand.

“Squeeze your breasts together.”

The voice was pure DI Lynley, and its timbre went straight to my groin. I did as I was asked and he poured Champagne over them, a pool forming between them. Bottle discarded, Tommy buried his face in my cleavage and drank, before moving his attention to my nipples, sucking and licking them, biting down on the engorged tips before suckling hard. I moaned in ecstasy, writhing and arching against his talented mouth.

Tommy again reached for the Champagne and moved down to my groin. I bent my knees and parted my legs and he lay down between them and began to pour the cool liquid over me, taking care that none entered me. Discarding the bottle; he lowered his head and began to lick me clean, paying particular attention to my clit. I nearly came off the floor as the sensations of my orgasm washed over me but Tommy did not stop, I had hardly come down from my first orgasm when he teased and manipulated me to my second. I was so sensitive that I had to beg him to stop.

“Tommy, please…”

He lifted his head and looked at me.

“What Barbara?”

“Please stop.”

A look of concern crossed his face and he moved so that he was level with me.

“Did I do something wrong?”

I brought a shaky hand up to his face and cradled his cheek.

“No, no you didn’t. I’m just so sensitive down there now, I can’t take any more stimulation. I’m sorry if I have upset you.”

“My love, you haven’t, I thought that I had hurt you.”

“You haven’t, and I’m sorry if I’ve spoilt the mood. I can’t take any more stimulation, but there’s nothing to say that I can’t turn my attention on to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve had your fun; I think that it’s time I had mine.”

“And I’m not going to deprive you.”

An hour later Tommy and I were showered and collapsed out on the bed. We were both exhausted, both physically and sexually, and all we wanted to do was sleep. He took me in his arms and I rested my head on his chest. Not five minutes later we were both fast asleep.


End file.
